zootopia_20_by_princebaltofandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar: The Legend of Judy
Avatar: The Legend of Judy is a fanfic by PrinceBalto, the writer of Zootopia 2.0. Premise This story is a crossover with the Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender. It uses the same concepts as Zootopia 2.0 and is a spinoff of sorts, hence its inclusion on this wiki. It casts Judy as a waterbending avatar, while Nick is her love interest, the handsome firebender and prince of the Fire Nation who helps her solve the case as benders begin to go missing in all the nations. This is also a Disney animal crossover, so Disney animals from other sources appear too, like Robin Hood, Marian, Shere Khan and others. There are a few minor changes here and there, for example the Northern Water Tribe allowing females to learn combative waterbending. Trivia *I decided to do more with Judy's parents than what the movie showed and made them waterbending masters. *Some of Judy's siblings are waterbenders, but not all. *Unlike in the show, the Northern Water Tribe here does not have a sexist rule against females learning waterbending for combat purposes. *All the hybrid animals are still there. *Nick and Judy use Nick's pet dragon to get around. *Nick is the prince of the Fire Nation. *Like Aang, Judy was told of her avatar status earlier than normal. *All Air Nomads in this version of Avatar are of herbivore species. *Judy develops a taste for Fire Nation food, despite it being very spicy. *Nick and Judy become a couple later on. *Judy will be a princess of the Fire Nation by marriage. *As the anthros like Robin have no hair to hold a top knot, in this version, the Firelord is designated by his robes rather than a crown (The fire crown was worn in a top knot in the show). Pairings *WildeHopps (The pairing of Nick and Judy) Characters *Judy- The avatar, born a waterbender. *Nick- Prince of the Fire Nation and firebender. *Robin- The Firelord of the Fire Nation, firebender and Nick's father. *Marian- Firelady (queen) of the Fire Nation, Nick's mother, firebender and Judy's firebending master. *Iroh- Legendary former Fire Nation general, firebending master and father to Marian, father-in-law to Robin and grandfather of Nick. He is a fox version of the character from the original show. *Tela- Iroh's wife and mother to Marian, mother-in-law to Robin and grandmother of Nick. She is a non-bender. *Rachel- Marian's nonbender younger sister. *Bogo- Judy's earthbending instructor *Dundee (OC)- A middle-aged male kangaroo and Judy's airbending instructor. He is the answer to Monk Gyatso in the original show. *Stu- Waterbending master and Judy's father. *Bonnie- Stu's wife, mother to Judy and her 275 brothers and sisters, waterbending master, instructor to her daughter. *Judy's siblings- The 275 other children of Stu and Bonnie. *Shere Khan- Firebender and the main villain. *Fang- Nick's pet dragon. *Clawhauser- Bogo's nonbending servant. *Leodore- The Earth King, earthbender. *Allissa- Leodore's wife and the Earth Queen, nonbender. *Sasha- Leodore and Alissa's beautiful daughter, who is heiress to the Earth Throne. She is an earthbender. Intro/Prologue a red background, we see, in silhouette, Bonnie waterbending, Bogo earthbending, Marian firebending and Dundee airbending. As each bender bends their respective element, we hear Nick's voice speaking the name of each element as it is performed. Nick: Water, earth, fire, air... switch to a map of the Avatar World. We live in a time of peace and prosperity, where the avatar, master of all four elements, keeps the peace among the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. Everything seemed fine, until the infamous firebender Shere Khan returned. then switch to a shot of Judy bending all four elements. Now, the avatar cycle has begun anew, and the responsibility of being the avatar and keeping the peace falls to my friend, Judy of the Northern Water Tribe. Though some don't take her seriously because she is a bunny, I believe that she can save the world! a light blue background, the title Avatar: The Legend of Judy appears in black oriental-style letters. Chapter 1 SPLASH! That sound rang out continously in the Northern Water Tribe as Stu, a bunny waterbending master, practiced with his twelve-year old daughter, Judy. Judy was not his only child, merely the eldest of 276. She was, for her age, a breathtakingly talented waterbender, the best among those of Stu and his wife and fellow waterbending master Bonnie's waterbending children, for, among them, some were waterbenders, others were not. Her mother and siblings watched them. "Yeah! Take that!" Judy said as she bent a tendril of water away. Stu stopped for an instant and looked at his firstborn child. "Judy, your mother and I are very proud of you, as are your siblings," he began Judy clasped her hands and bowed. Before she could reply, however, a cadre of Water Tribe priests, comprised of Arctic foxes, Arctic wolves, Reindeer and other cold-hardy species types entered the arena, all wearing their official vestments. Their leader, a male Arctic fox, cleared his throat. "Master Stu, Master Bonnie, may I have a word with you?" he asked. Bonnie got up and joined her husband. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The Arctic fox shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. We actually come to tell you of the identity of the new avatar," he said. Stu and Bonnie shared a bewildered look. "The new avatar?" Stu asked. The priest then turned to Judy. "Hail to you...Avatar Judy," he said. He then fell to his knees, along with the other priests, as did Judy's parents and siblings. The moment, they got up, Bonnie looked at the priest. "Judy is the avatar? But she's just twelve!" she stated. The priest acknowledged the mother bunny's worry. "Normally, she would have been told at sixteen, but we sense a deadly conflict will eventually emerge and she needs to start training right away. She has virtually mastered water. Now, she must leave to train in earthbending, firebending and airbending. We have been keeping up with this, and have arranged for her to train with some of the best masters in the world," he said. Though Stu and Bonnie were not exactly thrilled, they understood. The next night, Judy spent a restless night. The next day, she prepared to leave. Tears were in her eyes and her ears drooped back as she said goodbye to her parents and siblings. "I'll miss you," she said. Bonnie smiled. "It will be over eventually, and you will come home to us," she said. Judy sighed and resolved to be brave. She got aboard the Water Tribe transport ship that would take her to the Earth Kingdom to begin learning the art of Earthbending. She would learn from Bogo, a tough and talented earthbending master known for his skills. Chapter 2 Befitting her newfound status, Judy was given the main cabin on the ship that was transporting her to the Earth Kingdom. As she lay in the bed one evening, as she would be on the water for a few days, she was remembering her family. Sighing sadly, she reminded herself that she would see them again, albeit probably in several years. Then she also reminded herself that she had a responsibility. No longer did she belong solely to the Northern Water Tribe. She was peacekeeper to the whole world. Finally, the few days were up. One of the crew, a deep-voiced Fennec fox named Finnick, came to her. "Avatar, we have arrived. We will be docking shortly," he said. Judy went out on deck, where she got, in the distance, her first glimpse of the Earth Kingdom. A short time later, they docked. There to meet them was a heavyset male cheetah wearing green Earth Kingdom clothing. He watched as the captain, a male tiger, brought Judy forward. "Meet Judy, the new avatar," he said. The cheetah focused his gaze on the twelve-year old bunny. "Hello. You can call me Clawhauser. I'm a servant to Master Bogo. I will take you to him," he said. Judy nodded. "I am ready to learn earthbending," she said, forcing her sadness at missing her family away for the moment. Clawhauser bowed in respect and then gestured to a large wagon pulled by a pair of Ostrich-horses. "Come on. We will go now to Bogo's home. There, you will learn to bend earth," he said. Judy went with him. Once they were aboard and the door was shut, the wolf driver set the Ostrich-horses in motion, taking them to where Bogo lived. Judy spent the time by talking to Clawhauser about Bogo. Finally, they arrived. When Judy emerged, she saw a massive male Cape buffalo. Clawhauser got out a second later and gestured to the buffalo. "Avatar Judy, meet Master Bogo," he said. Judy bowed. "I am excited to learn from you," she said. Bogo's eyes narrowed. "Welcome, Avatar Judy. However, do not expect me to make things easy on you. It will be difficult, and you will not get it right away," he stated. Judy nodded. "I understand, Master Bogo," she said. Bogo returned the nod. "Now we will see if you can really keep up," he said. Judy was shown to her room, where she was allowed to settle in. After a simple dinner of rice and carrots, Judy went to bed. She slept through the night. The sun had barely started to rise when she was woken up by Bogo. "Good morning. Now, come on. It is time to train," he said. Judy groaned and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. After a simple rice porridge breakfast, they headed out, where Bogo began to instruct her in the basics of earthbending. As predicted, she struggled with it at first. Getting up early like this and training all day were her routine. However, as time began to pass, she got better and better. Four long years later, Judy was now sixteen years old and considered by Bogo to be the best student he had ever had. One afternoon, she bent a huge boulder at Bogo, who then harmlessly bent it into a hillside. He was pleased. He gestured for her to stop. "You don't require more training. You have mastered earthbending," he said to her. The attractive teenage bunny bowed. "Thank you, Master Bogo," she replied. Bogo continued on. "Now, tomorrow, Clawhauser will take you to the dock you arrived at. From there, a ship will take you to the Fire Nation so that you can now master firebending," he said. Judy left early the next morning. Once again, she was on a ship, bound for the Fire Nation. Little did she know that the master who would teach her was none other the firelady herself, regarded as one of the best firebenders in the world. Chapter 3 Judy's journey to the Fire Nation was uneventful. She passed the time by listening to the sailors' stories and also by brushing up on her waterbending, as she hadn't had much time to do so the last four years. Luckily, one of the younger sailors, a male dingo, was a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, and he offered to spar with her. Judy accepted and spent much time doing so. Finally, they arrived at the docks of the Fire Nation capital. At the dock to meet them was none other than Firelord Robin, a male Red fox, and his wife and Firelady, a beautiful vixen named Marian. However, what really caught Judy's eye was their son, the prince of the Fire Nation. He was handsome, with vibrant green eyes. The Firelord gave a bow of acknowledgement. "Welcome, Avatar Judy. I am Robin, the Firelord. With me is my wife, Firelady Marian. She will be your firebending master," he said. Judy nodded at Marian. "I accept your teaching, your highness," she said. Marian smiled. "Before we go on, I want to introduce my son, Nick, firebender and heir to the throne of the Fire Nation," she said. Judy looked at the handsome fox prince. He was no more then twenty years old, and he eyed her. "Welcome to the Fire Nation, Avatar," he said in a voice most handsome. Judy felt her heart beat slightly. However, she got it under control quickly. He was older than her, and she was here to train. "I am happy to be here, your majesty," she said. Marian approved. "You will be living in the palace with us for the duration of your stay, As well, you will eat with us at the royal table," she said. Judy's large purple eyes went wide. After growing up in a humble home carved from ice, and after spending four years in the simple home of Bogo, she tried to picture the wondrous luxury the Fire Nation royal family must live in. "Just a head's up, Fire Nation food is good, but also quite spicy," Nick said. Judy nodded. "I'll manage," she said. Nick smiled. "We even put spice in our treats," he said. That got Judy's attention. "Well, I guess I will just have to get used to it," she replied. Soon enough, they arrived at the palace. Judy was wide-eyed looking at Firelord Robin's luxurious home. They took Judy to a guest bedroom. "You will sleep here at night. You will join us tonight at dinner, then we will start tomorrow in learning firebending," Marian told her. Judy was amazed at the sheer beauty of the room. There was a comfortable bed covered in red sheets, while exquisite Fire Nation tapestries covered the walls. Torches lit the room. "I will see you tonight," she told them. Later on, it was dinner time. Judy sat next to Nick at the huge dinner table, and was served a spicy rice and vegetable dish, while the foxes ate roasted Komodo chicken and rice. Judy ate her food, finding that, despite the spicy burn sensation, it was delicious and she enjoyed it. "Fire Nation food is delicious, despite the spice," she said. Marian was pleased with her new student. "Your parents raised you well. I only wish I could meet them to say so," she said. Nick smiled at Judy. "If you need anyone to talk to while you're here, I will be there," he said. Judy was glad to have a new friend offering his help. Little did she know what the future held for them. That night, Judy went to bed in her room. She was ready to learn to firebend. Chapter 4 Judy woke early the next morning in order to begin her training. After a simple breakfast, she donned Fire Nation training garb and waited outside for Firelady Marian to arrive. When she finally did, the teenage bunny could see that she had switched from her elaborate royal robes to a dark red sleeveless top and black training pants. Judy bowed. "I am ready to learn, your highness," she said. Marian smiled. "Very well. To start, I will teach you first to generate fire. As you know, we firebenders are the only type of bender that can generate our element on our own without having to have a pre-existing source of that element in front of us. This is because fire doesn't exist naturally and must be created. Now, don't get upset if you don't get it right away," she said. Judy nodded in acknowledgement of the vixen's statement. Marian then lifted her hands and began instruction. Within a second, two flames burned in the palms of her hands, much to Judy's astonishment. She hadn't seen a firebender actually firebending in person before, but she knew of them and of their power, and how the sun was their source of power. Moving her hands again, Marian extinguished the flames. Judy was ready to try. "All right, I will try," she said. The bunny imitated the firelady's movements. However, she failed, at first, to create even a spark. Marian kindly smiled. "Keep trying. You were born a waterbender, and it will take you some time, as water is the opposing element to fire. Now, try again, and remember your breathing," she said. Judy kept trying. Eventually, she managed to create a pair of small flames. She continued practicing all day. By evening, she was exhausted. As she went inside to take a bath, have dinner and go to bed, Nick met her. "So, Carrots, how was your first day?" he asked. Judy gave a polite smile. "Exhausting, but worth it. I managed to create some very small flames, but nothing special," she said. Nick nodded. "Well, keep at it. Mastery of firebending doesn't come overnight, largely because we're asleep during that time," he said in a playful joking manner. Judy laughed. "Your highness..." she began. Nick held up a hand. "Please, just call me Nick," he stated. Judy nodded. "Very well. Nick, have things always been so easy for you and your family?" she asked. Nick sighed. "Mostly, except for one incident twelve years ago," he said. His statement piqued Judy's curiosity. "What happened, if I may ask?" she said. Nick brought forward the memory. "When I was just eight years old, a very powerful firebending master, a tall, muscular tiger named Shere Khan, served in the royal court of my parents. Though my mother instructed me in firebending, Shere Khan was the teacher to the firebending children of the advisers, high military officials and other important figures in the court. However, because of his skills, he became very arrogant and decided that he should be firelord instead of my father. One evening, he gathered some of his students and launched an attack on the palace. My father came in and stated that if he believed that he should be firelord, he should fairly win it from him in an agni kai," he said. Judy looked at him, perplexed. "Agni kai? What's that?" she asked. Nick smiled. "It's an honor duel fought by two firebenders. Whoever wins the duel has won the dispute. Shere Khan agreed and accepted. My father and Shere Khan fought a particularly brutal agni kai, and Shere Khan lost, badly. My father's flames burned and mangled his face. He was taken to prison for his attempted coup, angry and swearing vengeance as he was led out, where he remains to this day," he said. Judy tried to imagine the scene. "Well, I am glad he failed. If he was that arrogant, he didn't deserve to rule the nation," she said. Nick nodded. "Well, I will let you get going. See you tomorrow," he said. Nick then left, leaving Judy to head to her bath, dinner and bed. Each morning, Judy trained with Marian, learning to create fire and to cast it. As she did so, she also got extra help from Nick. The two of them grew to be very close friends through this. Four years went by as Judy continued to train, her friendship with Nick grew. Finally, when it was over, and Judy had mastered firebending, they were best friends, and their friendship had even given way to secret crushes. Now, Judy was twenty years old, and Nick was twenty-four. However, there wasn't a way that their crushes could be admitted and grow into more at the moment, as Judy was to leave to the Southern Air Temple in order to start learning airbending. As they stood at the dock where the ship that would take Judy was, Nick and Judy said their goodbyes. It was hard for them, but they got through it. "I hope to see you again one day," he said. Judy smiled and bowed. "I hope so too," she said. Marian smiled at her former student. "Goodbye, Avatar. Do well," she said. Firelord Robin nodded. "It was a great honor to have you as a guest in my home the last four years," he added. Judy bowed, then stepped aboard the ship. As it took off, she waved until she was out of sight. Marian smiled at her son. "What are you thinking, Nick?" she asked. "I'll miss her. You see, I kind of...have a crush on her," he said. Robin laughed. "Well, too bad she had to leave. I am sure that she would have been flattered to be the crush of a prince," he said. The fox family walked inside to return to life without the avatar in the palace. As she exited Fire Nation waters, Judy could think of nothing but Nick. It weighed heavy on her heart that she didn't have the chance to tell him of her crush on him. She hoped that he wouldn't find someone else while she was gone. Chapter 5 Judy was still remembering Nick as she continued her journey to the Southern Air Temple to begin airbending training. The temple was located in the remote Patola Mountains, north of the South Pole. She sighed. "I wish you well, Prince Nick," she said. Sometime later, they arrived and trekked overland a bit to reach the base of the mountain. A male kudu Air Nomad, clad in the culture's typical attire, was there, with a massive flying bison. Judy was awed by the creature. "Hello, I am the avatar. I am here to begin training," she said. The kudu nodded. "The temple is accessible by flying bison only. Please, get on and we will get going," he said. Judy climbed up onto the bison's massive saddle. The kudu airbended himself onto the creature's head and grabbed the reins. "Yip-yip!" he exclaimed. With that, the bison took off, soaring up toward the temple. Before long, she was at the Southern Air Temple, taking in its beauty. An instant later, a male kangaroo in the garb of an Air Nomad monk appeared before her. He bowed. "Greetings, Avatar. I am Dundee, the head monk at this temple. It is good to meet you," he said. Judy bowed. "It is good to meet you two, Master Dundee," she said. Dundee smiled proudly. "You will live and train here until such time as you master airbending. I understand that you have mastered three out of four elements. Congratulations are in order," he said. Judy nodded slightly. "I just left the Fire Nation. I stayed with the firelord and his family," she said. Dundee listened as the young bunny continued on. "I am sure that your past masters were very proud of you," he answered. Judy finally smiled. "And I promise that I will try my hardest to make you proud as well," she said. This pleased the old kangaroo. "We will see what comes, Avatar," he said. Judy was shown to her room and given Air Nomad robes to wear. The bunny was eager to get to know another culture. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers using the same ideas as Zootopia 2.0 Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender crossovers Category:Crossovers with another fandom Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Fanfics Category:Romance stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 offshoots Category:WildeHopps Stories Category:Adventure stories Category:Adaptations of other fandoms Category:Nickelodeon crossovers Category:Spinoffs created from Zootopia 2.0 Category:Crossovers featuring characters from other Disney sources